Lo Que Nunca Debí Ver
by Fleur Genevieve
Summary: Lo que Jun Misugi vio,hizo que su vida sufriera un cambio de 360 .


**Lo Que Nunca Debí Ver**

Era un día muy soleado y bello en Hamburgo, los chicos de la Selección juvenil japonesa estaban listos para jugar su primer partido contra Alemania. El equipo solo estaba conformado solo por los jugadores y el entrenador, ya que por reglas no se podía llevar a ningún asistente puesto que los chicos de ambos equipos necesitaban concentración. Pero Kira Kozo, había hecho una excepción y esa era Aoba Yayoi, la chica le había ayudado a encontrar un hotel y transporte para el equipo en Alemania, ya que al tener descendencia Alemana por parte de su Bisabuelo esta tenia a quien preguntar.

Por otro lado, Jun Misugi se encontraba realmente feliz ya que por fin podría jugar el partido contra la Selección Juvenil de Alemania y su amiga Yayoi lo estaba acompañando, nada podría ser mejor. Al llegar al hotel algunos deciden ir a descansar y otros salieron con un grupo de turistas a conocer algunos lugares. Por su parte Jun decide ir a su cuarto y tomar una ducha ya que el viaje en avión y en el bus lo dejo un poco sudado, pero antes se acerca a Yayoi y con gran caballerosidad le dice.

Hola Yayoi, ¿puedo llevar tú maleta? – Pregunta Jun al ver que esta la iba a tomar.

- Jun no es necesario, además ya tú tienes la tuya – Responde Yayoi mientras toma su maleta y le regala una dulce sonrisa.

Está bien – Le responde Jun con una sonrisa también. -¿Yayoi qué vas hacer más tarde?- Pregunta Jun un poco nervioso.

Me voy a encontrar con un amigo el cual no veo desde hace más de un año – Responde mientras se muerde el labio y sonríe.

¿Un amigo?- Jun lo repetía mentalmente, no lo podía creer, él no sabía que Yayoi tenía un amigo que no fuera él. Sintió miedo de que ese tal amigo de Yayoi la distrajese de él, Jun quería toda la atención de Yayoi solamente para él y que ella solo lo mirara a él y a nadie más.

¿Jun estas bien? – Le pregunta Yayoi un poco asustada al ver que este no se movía.

No te preocupes Yayoi estoy bien – Le tranquiliza Jun. - ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada acerca de él, y a qué hora lo veras? – Le pregunta Jun de manera curiosa.

Pues, porque no venia al caso, además no lo veía desde hace mucho y lo veré esta tarde. Jun, mejor porque no hablamos después, es que me tengo que duchar y cambiarme antes que Jessie James venga, adiós - Se despide Yayoi mientras toma su maleta y entra a su habitación.

Por su parte Jun se quedo perplejo al ver la actitud de Yayoi, ella nunca lo había dejado así como así. Tenía que conocer al que le estaba robando a su Yayoi.

En su habitación Yayoi estaba muy nerviosa, ya hacía más de un año que no veía a Jessie James, él había sido un gran amigo y siempre la había apoyado, y aún más cuando a Jun lo estaban operando este no dejo de comunicarse con ella por teléfono y darle aliento. Pero había algo que a Yayoi no le quedaba claro, ¿porque cada vez que pensaba en Jessie James se le erizaba la piel?, eso no lo podía entender. Pero había pasado algo entre ellos hace más de un año, lo cual Yayoi podía atribuir el porqué se le erizaba la piel cuando se acordaba de él.

**Hace 1 año.**

Yayoi se encontraba visitando la granja de un tío a las afueras de Hamburgo, y como siempre fue a visitar la granja de al lado la cual pertenecía a la familia de Jessie James.

Buenas tardes Señora James – Saluda Yayoi de maneras muy cortes.

Hola Yayoi – Le responde muy dulcemente la Señora james. - ¿Buscas a Jessie? – Le pregunta a Yayoi, y cuya respuesta de ella fue un sí con la cabeza. – Espera un momento linda, ¿oye Luke sabes dónde está Jessie?, es que tiene visita – Grita La Señora de una manera ensordecedora, pero a la cual Yayoi está acostumbrada.

Si mamá, él está en el pastizal – Grita de la misma manera el muchacho, pero al ver a Yayoi comienza a mirarla de arriba abajo y le dice.

Miren a quien tenemos aquí. – Dice Luke mientras la mira de una manera sorprendida.- Yo pensaba que este año no ibas a venir, pero gracias a DIOS que estas aquí porque estás bien bella – Susurra Luke mientras se acerca a ella, pero una mano lo detuvo.

Escúchame bien Luke Jeremy James, tú la tocas y yo mismo te corto las manos, oíste – Le amenazo su padre muerto de risa pero a la vez serio mientras tenía un trinche en su mano izquierda. – Y Yayoi hermosa, Jessie está en el pastizal.

Gracias Señor James – Le responde Yayoi mientras lo abraza.- Y cuídate Luke - Le susurra Yayoi muerta de risa al ver la cara del muchacho.

Ya estando en el pastizal, Yayoi ve a Jessie subiendo algunos sacos, se notaba que Jessie era idéntico a sus padres, era un chico emprendedor. La familia James era de Norte América, pero se mudaron a Alemania para tener una granja y criar a sus 2 hijos lejos de la locura de la cuidad y de sociedad, pero a pesar de estar tan lejos de su hogar nunca dejaron sus costumbres sureñas, ni su acento de Alabama y criaron a sus hijos como ellos habían sido criados. Lo cual le encantaba a Yayoi ya que estos eran una familia muy unida y divertida, y a pesar de que Yayoi no era nada de ellos la trataban como parte de su familia.

Hola Jessie- Le grita Yayoi mientras se acerca a él. Pero este no dejo que Yayoi se acercara a él sino que este salió corriendo hacia ella y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

Qué bueno que estés aquí, te extrañe mucho - Susurra Jessie mientras aún tiene a Yayoi en sus brazos.

Yo también te extrañe – Le responde Yayoi de la misma manera.

Después de durar más de 10 minutos abrazados, Jessie y Yayoi pasan toda la tarde juntos, hablaban de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cascada que quedaba cerca de la casa de los James.

¿Quieres nadar? – Le pregunta Jessie mientras se quita la camisa.

Claro que sí – Le responde Yayoi mientras se quita las sandalias.

Ambos entraron a la cascada y como niños pequeños juegan. Pero Jessie alzo la mirada hacia un árbol y ve una llanta de auto la cual estaba amarrada con una soga, así que decide subir al árbol.

Oye Yayoi, mira lo que encontré – Le dice Jessie mientras baja la llanta. ¿Te quieres tirar? – Le pregunta james mientras este se tira al agua.

Está bien – Le responde Yayoi mientras se sube a la llanta – Aquí voy – Grita Yayoi mientras se tira y cae al agua.

Al salir del agua Yayoi queda muy cerca de Jessie haciendo que sus bocas queden muy cerca, pero en ese momento no se necesito palabras ni nada, Jessie y Yayoi se besaron de una manera muy dulce. Ese había sido uno de los besos más delicioso que Yayoi había recibido en toda su vida, y James se sentía tan afortunado de besar a Yayoi ya que ella había sido con la que se había dado su primer beso cuando era niño.

Después del beso, Jessie y Yayoi siguen jugando en el agua. Para muchos ese día pudo ser normal, pero para Yayoi fue muy especial.

**Presente.**

La mente de Yayoi volvió al presente gracias a que el teléfono comenzó a sonar, el cual era la recepcionista del hotel avisándole que Jessie ya había llegado. Yayoi se sentía tan feliz de volver a ver a su amigo, así que salió del cuarto y tan absorta estaba de sus pensamientos que choco con Jun el cual se dirigía a la habitación de ella.

¿Yayoi estas bien? – Le pregunta Jun mientras levanta a Yayoi del piso. Pero se quedo perplejo al ver a Yayoi la cual se veía hermosa y sexy, Yayoi llevaba un corsé color amarillo pastel, un short de Jean muy corto, unas botas vaqueras también cortas y su cabello suelto el cual le llagaba por debajo de los pechos. Jun se quedo de piedra al ver a Yayoi tan hermosa, pero a la vez le dio celos ya que ella se puso tan bella para el tal Jessie.

Si Jun, estoy bien – Le responde Yayoi un poco apurada. – Jun no puedo hablar, Jessie ya llego – Dice Yayoi mientras sale corriendo hacia la recepción.

Hola Jessie – Le saluda Yayoi alegremente mientras lo abraza.

Hola linda - Le responde Jessie mientras le da vueltas en sus brazos.

Jun al ver la escena, sintió ganas de matar a Jessie, pero sabía que no tenia porque ponerse molesto ya que él y Yayoi no eran nada y de paso no quería que Yayoi se molestara. Y como el caballero que es se acerca a Jessie y con una gran tranquilidad le dice.

Mucho gusto soy Jun, el amigo de Yayoi – Jun le extiende la mano a Jessie en forma de saludo el cual la recibe de la misma manera.

Hey, tú eres Jun, amigo por fin te conozco, Yayoi me contado tanto de ti – Jessie sonríe al ver a Jun.

Jun al escuchar a Jessie sonrió y sintió una gran tranquilidad.

Bueno linda, nos vamos – Dice Jessie mientras toma a Yayoi de la mano. – Jun fue un gusto por fin conocerte, y no veremos más tarde, y que les vaya bien en el partido contra Alemania, hasta luego – Se despide Jessie mientras se va con Yayoi hacia su camioneta roja.

Jun siente que su mundo se derrumba, pero tuvo que sonreír ya que Yayoi se despedía de él detrás de la ventana. Y sin decir más Jun se va a entrenar, ya que a último momento Kira Kozo los mando a que entrenaran durante toda la tarde.

Ya en la noche, Jun y los del equipo se dirigen totalmente cansados al hotel ya que el entrenamiento había sido muy agotador. Pero Jun se quedo atrás mientras los demás entraban al hotel, ya que vio a lo lejos la camioneta de Jessie. Así que decide esconderse detrás de un arbusto.

Lo único que vio fue a Yayoi bajándose de la camioneta y Jessie riéndose de lo que ella decía mientras deja caer su cuerpo sobre la camioneta lo cual Yayoi decide imitarlo, pero de un momento a otro Jessie se acerca a Yayoi y la besa, pero Yayoi le responde, lo cual hace que el corazón de Jun se rompa en mil pedacitos y se llene de rabia al mismo tiempo. Pero este no decide hacer ninguna escena, y sigue viendo a Jessie y a Yayoi, la cual se separa de él y le dice algo mientras entra al hotel. Jun espero a que Jessie se fuera para poder salir del arbusto y entrar a su habitación.

Al día siguiente en el partido, Jun se encuentra en la banca aún pensaba en lo que había visto ayer, el nunca debió a ver visto a la mujer que amaba con otro besándose, pero al recordar eso sintió mucha rabia, y fue en ese momento en que el entrenador lo llamo para jugar, Jun se desahogo en el partido pero no fue suficiente. Al terminar el partido Jun toma a Yayoi de la muñeca y se la lleva hacia los vestidores y la pone entre los lockers y él, y sin ningún aviso la besa, el cual fue un beso muy apasionado y exigente el cual dejo a Yayoi sin aliento. Y sin dejar de besarla Jun le pregunta.

¿Jessie besa mejor que yo? – Y después de decir esto la aparta de los lockers y la pega hacia su cuerpo, y sin dejar de besarla la comienza a acariciar las piernas.

Yayoi se sentía tan confundida, pero a la vez tan bien ya que Jun la estaba besando y acariciando de una manera muy apasionada, pero al sentir que este la acuesta en el piso con él encima y al recordar lo que Jun dice, se separa de él de una manera muy salvaje y le dé una bofetada, haciendo que este quede perplejo, pero lo que más le dolió fue verla llorar, Jun quiso abrazarla pero esta le aparto la mano y salió corriendo.

Jun se sentía el hombre más estúpido del planeta, por culpa de los celos casi se acostaba con Yayoi sin su consentimiento y en pleno vestidor, y lo peor de todo es que ella lo debía estar odiando.

Al poco rato que Yayoi se fuera, los muchachos entraron al vestidor buscando a Jun los cuales se asustaron al ver que este tenía su rosto cubierto con sus manos.

¿Jun estas bien? – Le pregunta Tsubasa Ozora.

Estoy bien Tsubasa no te preocupes - Responde Jun mientras se levanta de la banca y sale hacia la cancha.

Después de todo el protocolo, Jun se va al hotel a ver a Yayoi, pero sintió miedo de entrar a la habitación de esta ya que no quería verla llorar. Pero tenía que hacerlo, así que reuniendo todo su valor toca y dice.

Yayoi, soy yo Jun por favor abre quiero hablar contigo acerca de lo que paso hoy – Susurra Jun mientras deja caer su cuerpo en la puerta. –

Ya voy – Grita Yayoi mientras se acerca la puerta y la abre, pero esta no deja que Jun entra sino que ella se queda afuera de su habitación, ya que no quería que Jun le diera otro arranque de querer acostarse con ella, lanzarla a su cama y no dejarla salir de su cuarto.

Yayoi te quiero pedir disculpas, mira es que... Te vi ayer besándote con Jessie y sentí que el mundo se me caía, yo te amo, sé que es demasiado tarde y fui tan estúpido que para darme cuenta tuvo que llegar un hombre para sentirme amenazado y sé que Jessie es un gran chico y el podrá quererte aun más de lo que yo podre – Al decir esto último Jun se siente devastado, y sin decir más se da media vuelta, pero Yayoi le toma la mano y lo besa.

Jun, te perdono, Jessie es mi amigo y no te lo niego el me beso y que yo le respondí, pero fue ya que Jessie me dijo que le dijera como él besaba ya que quiere ser novio de una chica de su escuela, y también te amo – Confiesa Yayoi mientras lo mira dulcemente y mete sus manos en los cabellos de Jun – Y hare todo lo posible para no ponerte celoso – Dice mientras sonríe.

Y yo te prometo que nunca te hare daño, y que nunca te dejare – Le dice Jun mientras se acerca y la besa.

Jun y Yayoi se besan dulcemente, sin importarles nada, ambos disfrutaban su beso hasta que sienten silbidos y aplausos los cuales venían de las personas que pasaban por ahí.

Oigan consíganse un cuarto - Les grita un chico al verlos tan acaramelados.

Al escuchar ese comentario, Yayoi deja de besar a Jun y lo jala hacia su cuarto haciendo que este se sonroje. Ya estando en el cuarto Jun y Yayoi se besan por largo rato hasta que este decide irse hacia su cuarto ya que los chicos lo deben estar buscando.

Al día siguiente Jun y Yayoi deciden estar juntos en todo el viaje hasta Japón y darse uno que otro beso. Ambos estaban felices, y nada ni nadie se las iba a opacar.

**Fin**


End file.
